The Chase
by Shades of amber
Summary: Derek finds his mate right after he becomes alpha. Derek/Loren -complete-


"You can't claim me, if I won't let you" she seethed out stubbornly.

"You're destined to be with me, so why try to fight it" he asked lowly.

She scowled at him.

"I only belonged to one, but he died" she muttered quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Well must've not been, since you're mine now" he roughly yanked her close to him.

His nose buried in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She easily slid out of his grasp and backed a safe distance away from him. "Don't touch me" she spat out defiantly.

"If you want me, than you're going to have to find me" she said with a smirk suddenly, and ran off.

That seemed to catch him off guard.

He growled and ran in her path.

She was self-preserving and stealthy.

She had learned quickly.

She was independent, and didn't want to be dominated by some male, she didn't even know well.

She had been in the same situation just a mere 2 years ago, when she was first turned.

But that ended up bad; she killed him before she even realized the need and bond that would erupt between them, after her first transformation.

But she had easily gotten over it, and replaced it with hunger and bloodlust to kill.

She had great control though.

The vegetation changed rapidly around them, as he continued to chase her.

She felt excitement pulse through her being as she thought about a man like him chasing her.

She was unfazed by the speed and the length they were running.

She slammed herself against the tree in hiding.

She held her breath when she heard him nearing closer to her.

She suddenly heard nothing.

No movement, no sound, or anything. Like he suddenly just disappeared.

She took a deep breath, and peeked her head out from behind the tree.

She gasped, when she saw he was right there in front of her.

She swallowed thickly, and tried her best to back away, hoping to disappear or that she was imagining him.

He followed her every move. Than soon had her cornered into the tree.

His warm breathed fanned across her face, causing a hazy intrusion in her mind suddenly.

She tried her best to will it away, and not fall under the spell.

"You know you can't escape me" he whispered closer to her ear.

She shivered uncontrollably, as his large warm hands ghosted down her arm.

He stopped precisely at her forearm.

And suddenly it was gripped in his tight unbreakable grasp.

She bit her lips to hold in the groan of pain.

He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to show her where she stood.

He suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

He let go of her arm, and traveled down to her waist, and suddenly yanked her closer towards him.

She suddenly felt an intense feel of pleasure course through her veins.

She responded back enthusiastically, feeling her fingers thread into his silky dark locks.

She gasped out, knowing she'd have to breathe sometime, though they were both werewolves and didn't need it as much as the normal people did.

His hands traveled down to her hips, grasping them roughly, and bringing her closer to him.

She moaned as he pulled away and traveled down her neck greedily sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

His tongue darted out, licking the trail of her pulse joint. It was thundering in both of their ears, causing a cloud of hazy lust to linger over their minds.

His fingers dug roughly into her now exposed hipbone, causing her to moan out uncontrollably.

He suddenly gripped her by her thighs, hoisting her up to his level. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep hold of him.

He surprised her, and dropped both of them to the ground.

Her back straight on the ground, as he lingered over top of her. At this time now tomorrow night, the full moon will be up, and they would be in their true forms.

They pulled away and stared at eachother, breathing heavily.

"I don't do packs, I've always been on my own" she deadpanned, staring up at him with her eyes visibly filtering all her emotions to be seen by him.

"You don't have to worry, all you have to do is be my mate and do what I tell you" he replied huskily.

She swallowed, momentarily speechless.

He seemed so keen on her just being completely alone and listening to him all the time.

No that couldn't happen. She had to at least have one friend out of the whole pack.

She swallowed her protests, choosing not to say anything and make him pissed at her.

He darted down to her mouth once again, claiming her lips with his.

She moaned and followed his lead, replying back to his kiss with an equal fervor.

Her body heated up to him easily in lust.

He groaned out when she bucked towards him, wanting to be completely intertwined with him.

His lips pulled away form hers on their own accord, and traveled down to her delicious neck.

He nipped at the sensitive skin, somehow teasing her.

She arched into him, baring her neck to him submissively.

He felt the inner battle take over him suddenly.

Usually he had so much control, but with her around he was oblivious to the whole world and out of his mind.

He felt the wolf take over; wanting to take her and mark her as his forever.

He let it do whatever it wanted.

The beautiful creature underneath him was meant to be his forever and no one else's.

She knew exactly what was to come next.

Surprisingly she gave in, and was going to let him do anything he wanted with her.

He kissed her neck appreciatively.

She closed her eyes in anticipation.

He than leant closer to her, with his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

He bit into her neck, making his permanent mark on her.

White hot intense pleasure and pain passed through her like wildfire as his teeth sunk into her delicate skin.

She practically screamed out for him in ecstasy.

She felt he was now connected to her.

Now she knew, she could never escape him.

"Mine" he uttered lowly in a feral growl, before he dived in and took her on the earthy ground of the forest underneath the moonlight.

* * *

><p><em>So I happened to be thinking about Derek Hale after I watched 'Never Cry Werewolf' today, and came up with this.<em>

_I know it may not be these best, but eh I really don't care._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review and give me your feedback :D_

_**Music: Whispers in the dark by Skillet**_


End file.
